


Cuddles can sometimes lead to more fun

by Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu



Series: Saiouma 30 Day otp challenge [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Books, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Oma Kokichi, Growling, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sex, Slut Shaming, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu/pseuds/Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu
Summary: Kokichi wants to cuddle with Shuichi who was reading a book. Kokichi asks what just happened in the book, and Shuichi tells him it was a sex scene. Kokichi then decides to do it with ShuichiTheme: Cuddles (naked)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiouma 30 Day otp challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090364
Comments: 23
Kudos: 96





	Cuddles can sometimes lead to more fun

Shuichi was sitting on his dorm bed, reading a novel for the 5th time again. It was a good novel, and he liked it a lot. It was about a victorian-housed girl who met a reckless boy who caused trouble for everyone, and was known as a “gremlin”. Shuichi was getting to his least favorite part, when suddenly…

“Shuuuu-Shuuuuuu~” Kokichi had picked the lock to Shuichi’s door, and had closed the door as he stepped in the room. “I wanna cuddle!”

“Is there any specific reason?” Shuichi asked. 

“Duh!” Kokichi scoffed. “I’m bored, that's why. What are you even reading anyways? Some nerd book? For nerds?”

Shuichi sighed. “It's called ‘The Grand Feeling of Love’, and it's not for nerds. I’m at my least favorite part in the book, so let's cuddle.” Shuichi put his favorite bookmark back in the book, and set it down on the nightstand next to his bed. 

Kokichi tackled Shuichi and began to cuddle and kiss everywhere he could. Shuichi giggled at how cute Kokichi was being. A few minutes later, Kokichi took a break from kissing Shuichi, but he still kept the detective in his arms. 

“Not like I care or anything, but what’s going on in that nerd book of yours?” Kokichi played with Shuichi’s arms, pretending that the bluenette was a puppet. Shuichi blushed madly. He knew exactly what just happened. “U-Um… W-Well…”

“Th-The c-couple just had…. just had s-sex…”

Kokichi’s interest sparked at the word ‘sex’. It was an activity he enjoyed more than anything. 

“A-A-And…” Shuichi continued, holding onto Kokichi. “I-It started with c-c-cuddling… I-I’m sorry if I killed the m-mood…” Shuichi looked like he was about to cry. 

Kokichi kissed his beloved on the forehead. “Tutz… don’t cry… how about we maybe… follow their lead~”

Tutz. Tutz Tutz Tutz. The nickname that made Shuichi flustered. Shuichi nodded, and Kokichi pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

The two kissed for a while, until Kokichi managed to slip his tongue into Shuichi’s mouth, making the boy whine. Kokichi grabbed a hold of Shuichi’s ass, making the boy whine for him. He pulled his tongue out of Shuichi’s mouth.

“Nee-hee hee~” Kokichi cooed. “Does Shuichi like it when I do… THIS?!” He grabbed a firm hold of Shuichi’s ass, squeezing it tightly. Shuichi yelped and whined. Kokichi kept squeezing Shuichi's ass, only squeezing it harder. Shuichi yelped and whined loudly.

Kokichi removed his hands from Shuichi’s ass. “Strip” Kokichi growled. Shuichi removed his black jacket and withe button up shirt, to show his chest. Kokichi liked to avoid that area. He knew Shuichi got top surgery, and didn’t want to hurt him. Shuichi removed his white socks and black pants. 

Kokichi also began to strip. He removed his checkered scarf, his white jacket, his black belt and white pants. He wasn’t wearing socks. Shuichi removed his underwear first. Kokichi was growling quietly as he approached Shuichi. “Spread your legs.” Kokichi demanded, growling. 

Shuichi opened his legs , to reveal his soaked pussy. Kokichi went down to his pussy and started to swirl his tongue around. Shuichi started to moan. 

“Mmh… mmh… delicious, absolutely fucking delicious. Hmhmhmhmhm~” Shuichi was moaning for the little leader. 

“Aah~ Aah~ K-Kokichi~ Mmh~ Kokichi~” Shuichi moaned out, feeling his pussy get devoured by the leader above him. 

“Mmh...mmh baby~ You taste so fucking good so good~ I never wanna stop never ever~” Kokichi sucked harder, squeezing the boy’s ass in hopes that he cums. 

“Aah!~” Shuichi came into Kokichi’s mouth, and the leader licked his clit once more before pulling away. 

Shuichi was in the same state as the victorian-themed girl in the book he was reading. He was shaking, full of pleasure, wanting more. Kokichi had pulled down his boxers, revealing his long and hard cock. 

“Suck.” He said sternly to Shuichi. Shuichi scooted up to Kokichi and took his dick partially in his mouth. He began to move his mouth up and down, but Kokichi pushed his dick all the way in his mouth. “I know you can do better, slut” Kokichi growled. “Now move!” 

Shuichi began to move his mouth up and down on Kokichi’s dick, making him grunt loudly. “That's a good boy.” Kokichi growled. “Good boy. Good boy. My good boy. Mine.” Shuichi moaned on Kokichi's cock. He loved it when the leader got possessive and mean. 

“Oh yeah.” Kokichi growled more. “Oh yeah oh yeah. Such a good slut. My good slut. Mine. Mine! All mine! All mine mine mine! Shit, I’m gonna- Haah~”

With that, Kokichi came into Shuichi’s mouth. Shuichi swallowed it down. That was a mistake. 

*SLAP*

AAH!

“You were supposed to wait, you bitch!” Kokichi growled, rubbing the red spot on Shuichi’s ass. 

“I-I’m so-sorry!” Shuichi was shaking from the unexpected slap. “I-I couldn’t help my-myself! I want you inside me so bad~ I’m yours~”

“Hmm… fair enough, you won’t be punished today.” Kokichi scoffed. “Now ass up tutzie.”

Tutzie. Also sounding like Tutz, made Shuichi blush. He got on all fours and stuck his ass up. Kokichi poured some lube onto his fingers and stuck one inside Shuichi

“Aah~” Shuichi began to moan, as the smaller one pumped his finger in and out of Shuichi. Kokichi felt like he needed to do more, so he added a second finger.

“A-Aah~ M-More~” Shuichi moaned as Kokichi scissored his hole open with his fingers. He was about to add a third finger when suddenly…

“OOH~ RIGHT THERE~ AAAH~” Shuichi moaned loudly as Kokichi hit the boy’s spot that made him crazy. Kokichi added a third finger and began to abuse that spot, making Shuichi scream out in pleasure.

“AAAH~” Shuichi soon came and he came a lot. “What a cumslut.” Kokichi began to get on his knees so he could enter the shaking boy. 

“Ready to take in Master’s cock?” Kokichi growled, lining his cock up with Shuichi’s back entrance. “Y-Yeah” Shuichi moaned. 

Kokichi pushed himself all the way in Shuichi, who had begun to scream in pain and pleasure. “P-Please move Master~” Shuichi moaned out helplessly. 

Kokichi began to move slower, and got faster. As he got faster, Shuichi’s moans got louder. Eventually, Kokichi found Shuichi’s spot again, and absolutely fucked it. 

“Mine mine mine mine mine mine!” Kokichi growled. “You are mine! All mine! All mine all mine mine mine mine! Who’s your Master? Who do you belong to? Say it. Say it you cockslut!”

“Aah~ Ooh~” Shuichi moaned out. “I’m yours, Master~ You are my master~ I’m all yours~ I’m yours and yours alone and forever~ Yours yours yours yours yours~ I-I’m… KOKICHI~” Shuichi came after a little bit. 

“Shumai~” Kokichi grunted, cumming into Shuichi. He removed his dick from inside the detective. Both started panting. 

“How about we get cleaned up?” Kokichi suggested after a few minutes. Shuichi nodded. Kokichi got a bath ready and carried Shuichi to the bathtub. 

After their bath, they decided to cuddle again. “Kokichi?” Shuichi looked to his boyfriend. “Tutz? Whats up?” Kokichi responded. “What if we get caught by the others?” Shuichi asked nervously. Kokichi kissed his boyfriend on the nose. “They won’t. And if they do, they can’t control us. I promise you, we will be together forever.” “Really?” Shuichi looked at Kokichi. “Yes, tutz. Forever. That's a promise.”


End file.
